Which Hairstyles are available to which life stages?
---- This is a list of hairstyles in The Sims 2. Some of the hairstyles that have hats are not currently listed, but this list is being expanded over time. Note that the hairstyles that come with the Mansion and Garden Stuff stuff pack are not currently listed, as I have yet to find out the names of all the hairstyles, and what hairstyles they are linked to for life stages that cannot wear the said hairstyles. Hairstyle names that are in bold are the hairstyles that are intended to be selected for the Sim. So each or most hairstyle name should only be listed in bold once. Please note that in addition to most of the hairstyles from The Sims 2 and its expansion packs, I have also included a couple of Maxis match custom content hairstyles that I felt were worthy of inclusion. Enjoy! :) ---- Which Male Hairstyles are Available to Which Life Stages Notes *I commonly refer to the hidden "Bad" hairstyle introduced with the Open for Business expansion pack for adult males as the "Mishap" hairstyle, because the only way to get the hairstyle without using cheats is by receiving a negative makeover by using the hair salon. *I commonly refer to the "Bangs" hairstyle introduced with the Open for Business expansion pack for adult males as the "Locks" hairstyle, or even as the "Bowl" hairstyle. In the case of the former, it's because I try to refrain from using words where possible, if I have the option to use a word that is more commonly used in , or less commonly used in America. In the case of the latter, it's because it is shaped like a hairstyle that is commonly referred to as a "Bowl Cut" in real life. *I commonly refer to the "Close Crop" hairstyle from the base game for adult males as the "Puff" hairstyle, because it closely resembles the "Puff" hairstyle for toddlers, except that it is cropped more closely to the scalp than the "Puff" hairstyle, which probably explains why it is called the "Close Crop" hairstyle. *I commonly refer to the "Long Bangs" hairstyle introduced with the Open for Business expansion pack for adult males as the "Long Locks" hairstyle, because I try to refrain from using American words where possible, if I have the option to use a word that is more commonly used in New Zealand, or less commonly used in America. *I commonly refer to the "Long Simple" hairstyle introduced with the Open for Business expansion pack for adult males as the "Long Straight" hairstyle, because it closely resembles the "Long Straight" hairstyle for adult females from the base game, except that it is a bit different. The front locks stick over the forehead more. *I commonly refer to the hidden "Shocked Fried" hairstyle from the base game as the "Electrocuted" hairstyle, because it is the hairstyle that Sims get whenever they get an electric shock. *I commonly refer to the "Short Simple" hairstyle from the base game for adult males as a "Gibs" hairstyle, because of its similarities with the hidden "Gibs" hairstyle, for adult males which is also introduced in the base game, though unlike the "Short Simple" hairstyle, the "Gibs" hairstyle can be worn by child male Sims. In that regard, I tend to address the "Gibs" hairstyle as the "Gibs Hidden" hairstyle to distinguish between the two. *I commonly refer to the hidden "Shrink" hairstyle from the base game as the "Therapist" hairstyle, because it is the hairstyle that the Therapist NPC wears. *I commonly refer to the "Sixty" hairstyle from the base game for adult males as the "Helmet" hairstyle or the "Helmet Sixty" hairstyle, because it is shaped like a helmet. Gallery Bald Stubble Hairstyle Toddler Male.png|Bald Stubble Hairstyle for Toddlers Puff Hairstyle Toddler.png|Puff Hairstyle for Toddlers Simple Hairstyle Toddler.png|Simple Hairstyle for Toddlers Shocked Fried Hairstyle Child.png|Shocked Fried Hairstyle for Children (Hidden) Gibs Hairstyle Adult Male.png|Gibs Hairstyle for Adults (Hidden) Bad Hairstyle Adult Male.png|Bad Hairstyle for Adults (Hidden) Gelled Rock Hairstyle Adult Male CC.png|Gelled Rock Hairstyle for Adults http://allthehairs.podserver.info/?q=node/1518 Custom Content Which Female Hairstyles are Available to Which Life Stages Notes *I commonly refer to the hidden "Bad" hairstyle introduced with the Open for Business expansion pack for adult females as the "Mishap" hairstyle, because the only way to get the hairstyle without using cheats is by receiving a negative makeover by using the hair salon. *I commonly refer to the hidden "Shocked Fried" hairstyle from the base game as the "Electrocuted" hairstyle, because it is the hairstyle that Sims get whenever they get an electric shock. *When using the randomise button to randomise a child female Sim's appearance through Body Shop, if the "Barrette" hairstyle appears, there is a chance that it may be linked to the "Halo" hairstyle for teenagers and up. Most of the time it will be linked to the "Barrette" hairstyle for teenagers and up, but it's possible for it to be linked to the "Halo" hairstyle instead. Gallery Bald Swirl Hairstyle Toddler Female.png|Bald Swirl Hairstyle for Toddlers Puff Hairstyle Toddler.png|Puff Hairstyle for Toddlers Simple Hairstyle Toddler.png|Simple Hairstyle for Toddlers Shocked Fried Hairstyle Child.png|Shocked Fried Hairstyle for Children (Hidden) Barrette Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Barrette Hairstyle for Adults Centre Part Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Centre Part Hairstyle for Adults Meg Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Meg Hairstyle for Adults Shocked Fried Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Shocked Fried Hairstyle for Adults (Hidden) Short Slick Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Short Slick Hairstyle for Adults Bad Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Bad Hairstyle for Adults (Hidden) Barrette Hairstyle Adult Female AL.png|Barrette Hairstyle for Adults High Ponytail Hairstyle Adult Female AL.png|High Ponytail Hairstyle for Adults Pony Puff Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Pony Puff Hairstyle for Adults Rockabilly Hairstyle Adult Female.png|Rockabilly Hairstyle for Adults Darleen Hairstyle Adult Female CC.png|Darleen Hairstyle for Adults http://affinitysims.com/index.php?/file/2058-darleen-hair/ Custom Content Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims